A Shiny something
by Hommeles
Summary: ONESHOT About the day Rikku's and Brothers mother died. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **_So I decided to make a story about the day Rikku's and Brothers mother died. I got the idea when I was reading something on the internet, somewhere...Something about everyones biografy. Then the part of when and how her mother died came up. I already knew a bit about that, but when I read it I got this idea._

_So...it's just a simple one shot. And it's probably not even a well written one. But I still hope some of you will like it :)._**

* * *

**

**...A shiny something...**

The day was warm and hot, like any other day on Bikanel. But this day, would be different then the others, for 2 little kids and their father.

One of the kids, was a boy. With his 7 years old, he was the oldest of the two. His hair was white blond and all spiked up. He had big green eyes, with swirls, like every Al Bhed.

Then there was a little girl, of barely 3 years old. Her older brother holding her hand tightly, just like their father had told him to do. She also had white blond hair, it almost reached her shoulders. It waved in the warm desert breeze. She had sparkling green eyes, that always seemed to smile at everyone.

They were standing in the shadows of a tent, right where their father had told them to stay.

Their father was a few inches away from them, talking to a person they both didn't know. He was starting to get bald on top of his head. The dark blond hair on the sides were still there, and was kept short.

The siblings stood like that for a while, waiting for their father to return. But after a few minutes, the little girl grew bored and started to look around curiously.

She noticed something shiny somewhere in the sand, her curiosity grew. She tried to loosen herself from her older brothers grasp. Her brother looked down at her with confusion.

'Fryd yna oui tuehk? Vydran dumt ic du cdyo rana, ymnekrd?' ((What are you doing? Father told us to stay here, alright?))

The boy told her, as he tightened the grip on his sisters hand. The little girl pouted up at him in a very cute way. He could never resist her pout. Her brother bit on his bottom lip and looked from his little sister to where his father was standing. He was still talking, and seemed like he would be for a while. He sighed and looked his baby sister in the eyes.

'Ugyo, pid tuh'd fyhtan uv huf, oui rayn?' ((Okay, but don't wander of now, you hear?))

She smiled brightly at him and as soon as he let go of her hand, she wobbled over to where she had spotted the shiny thing. She almost tripped over the piles of sand, still not accustomed to walk in the dessert. She was still very little and her parents usually kept her inside of Home, like most of the toddlers where kept inside by their parents. The dessert is a dangerous place for little children to run around in.

Home was the place where most Al Bheds lived. It wasn't finished yet, a lot of work was yet to be done.

The girl had trouble finding the shiny something. She kicked around with her little feet, sometimes getting down on hands and knees to try and dig it out, but it was lost in the sand. She looked back at the tent where she stood a couple of minutes ago. Her brother was still standing in the shadows, looking at his father. He occasionally cased a glance to where she was playing. He noticed her struggling with the sand and frowned. He came closer to her and crouched down next the little girl.

'Fryd yna oui muugehk vun?' ((What are you looking for?)) He asked her kindly, a small smile played on his lips. His little sister whipped her hair away from her face and looked at him.

'E cyr cusadeh crehea pi ec kuuha' ((I sah sometin shinie bu is goone)) She told him with a sad voice, as she pouted and let her head hang low. She folded her hands in her lap and fiddled with her long sleeves.

Her brother pursed his lips and looked around at the sand. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he decided to help her look anyway, since he had nothing better to do.

'E'mm ramb, ugyo?' ((I'll help, okay?))

She smiled brightly at him and cuddled his arm.

'Dyhg oui peg pnudan.' ((Tank you bik broter)) She let go of his arm and started searching again, this time with the help of her brother.

As the little boy and girl where playing, a hover made it's way towards their location in a fast speed. It stopped right in front of the tent and a 2 men jumped out. One of them called out to the father of the two children. He looked up and frowned.

The boy noticed and was following the scene out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't see their faces, since the sun shone upon his face. His sister was oblivious to the just arrived hover, as she was to busy playing in the sand.

'Cen! Cen! Cusadrehk...cusadrehk rabbinate…' ((Sir! Sir! Something…something happened…)) One of them began. The other looked around nervously, and spotted the siblings a few feet away from them. He nudged his companion with his shoulder and gave a nod in their direction. The man glanced around and noticed them too. He nodded slowly at the other, before he turned around to face their father.

'Cen, syopa fa cruimt kad eh dra dahd.' ((Sir, maybe we should get in the tent.))

This made their father frown even deeper and he looked at them with confusion.

'Fro?' ((Why?)) He asked them as he looked from one to another. The two men looked nervous, which didn't make him feel better. He didn't get an answer soon enough. He narrowed his eyes at the two.

'Fryd'c kuehk uh?' ((What's going on?)) He asked them with a gruff voice.

One man bit his bottom lip as the other looked nervous. They both had a sad expression on their faces, eyes downcast at the ground.

'Cid, ed'c...E drehg ed'mm pa paddan vun oui du ced tufh vencd' ((Cid, it's…I think it'll be better for you to sit down first.)) One of them told him.

Cid looked between the two of them. They looked at him with sadness but also with a hint of sympathy. Suddenly a flash of worry stroke him, and his green eyes widened. He felt that something was terribly wrong.

'Hu E tuh'd, zicd damm sa. Fryd'c fnuhk...fryd'c fnuhk!' ((No I don't, just tell me. What's wrong…what's wrong!)) He yelled. Anyone could hear from his voice that he started to panic.

Now not only the little boy was watching the scene, but also the girl. She had heard her fathers voice and looked up curiously, but also a bit frightened. She had grabbed her brothers shirt and held on to it tightly as she watched her father with big eyes. She pulled on his shirt with her little fist, her eyes not moving away from her fathers blurry face.

'Fydc kueh uh Pnudan?' ((Wats going on Broter?))

He shook his head, not knowing it either.

'E tuh'd ghuf Rikku.' ((I don't know Rikku.)) His voice was but a mere whisper, as he sensed something was up. Something that would change their entire lives.

One of the men took a step back, startled at his outburst. The other stood still and faced Cid with his eyes full of sadness.

'Ed'c Keyaru.' ((It's Keyaru)) He said as soon as he gained some courage.

Cid eyed the both of them dangerously. He didn't want to hear it, he knew there was something off. He didn't want them to tell him…But he told them to do so anyway.

'Damm sa…' ((Tell me…))

The man who had taken a step backwards glanced over his shoulder back at the children then back at Cid. Cid noticed, but he didn't care. As much as his hart didn't want know, his mind needed an answer. He sucked in breath as one of them started to speak.

' Y...y machina...ed fahd uh y nysbyka yht...ed fyhdat du yddylg drec...drec kenm pid...Keyaru cra...cra zisbat eh vnuhd uv ed yht...Cra...Cra'c…' ((A...a machina...it went on a rampage and...it wanted to attack this...this girl but...Keyaru she...she jumped in front of it and...She...She's…)) The man tried to hold back his tears. He swallowed a couple of times, but he couldn't tell him, he couldn't finish the story. The other man placed a hand on his shoulder, then turned and faced Cid, who's eyes were wide, but he showed no emotion besides that. He needed to hear the end of the story.

The man swallowed hard before he said the last line.

'Cr...cra'c tayt...Cen.' ((Sh…she's dead…Sir))

At this moment everything went silent for Cid. His entire world seemed to collapse from under his feet. It was like falling into a big black hole of nothingness.

Then Rikku (somehow) noticed something shiny again, but this time it wasn't where she has spotted it a little while ago. She stood up and wobbled all the way back to the tent. Brother tried to grab her, but he wasn't fast enough.

She walked between the two men, and stopped in front of her father.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion as he didn't greet her the way he always would. She tugged on her fathers pants, which made him look down.

His face looked sad and depressed.

He bent down and hugged his daughter, holding her close as he cried.

Rikku didn't understand, why was her father crying? Had she done something wrong? Something to upset him?

The sun still shone bright, making his tears glimmer. She held her head to a side and touched her fathers cheeks.

He looked up a little.

Then she noticed something. The shiny thing she saw in the sand before, wasn't the same as this. This shiny thing, were her fathers tears.

She frowned and pouted a bit. Her voice was soft and confused when she spoke.

´Tytto, fro yna oui lnoehk?´ ((Daddy, why are you crying?))

* * *

**A/N: **_So what did you think of it?_

_It is the accual way of their mothers death (a machina that went on a rampage), but I made up the fact that she jumped infront of it to save another persons live. I thought it would be nice to put her down as some kind of hero :)._

_Please please Read and Review!_


End file.
